


Virgin Body

by Randomana83



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Lemon, Murder, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, Zombie rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: You the reader are trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. After doing the Sachiko ever after charm, you're separated from your friends. You were lucky enough to be in the same space with your long time crush, Kurosaki. However, you bumped into a friend of yours, Kizami. Never noticing how obsessed he is of you, you never saw the danger coming.





	1. The beginning

"Kizami, please don't do this. I can't take it anymore." You whimper.

"Now (f/n)-chan, that's no way to talk to your onichan." Kizami laughs.

You're in a uncomfortable position. No. Literally! You're tied up naked in the same room as him. Your arms are getting tired from being lifted up, your legs ached from standing up too long, and your back hurts as well. But that's not the worst part. What hurts the most is the pain between your legs. Dried blood is on your thighs and you have bite marks all over your neck. Your chest is covered in hickeys.

You're dehydrated from crying too much. You wanted so badly to die, but you remember what the ghost said. If you died in Heavenly Host, you'll forever feel the pain of your death. You look down on the floor to see some of Kizami's sperm. Out of all the people that stole your virginity, it had to be him. You saw him as a brother. When you transfer to Byakugan High, Kizami was the first person to met. He introduced you to his friends and that's how you became one of them. Remembering that time, you let out a sob.

"Does your vagina hurt, little sister?" Kizami ask. "Don't worry. I'll make it all better." Your eyes widen when you see his hand go to your lower region. He place his hand on your vagina.

"No please no." You beg. He ignores you and began to message it. His fingers rubbed your clit together. You couldn't help, but blushed. Your cheeks are red as you tried to hold back a moan. Why does it feel so good? You didn't want to be aroused by him. But your body is betraying you. You suddenly gasp, when Kizami is licking the dried blood. He slowly goes your way to your vagina.

Kizami then licks it. You bit your lip and began to tremble. He lifts up your right leg to give him more room to lick. Juices are coming out of your vagina. You can not have a orgasm again. You can't give him the satisfaction. Kizami is now sucking dry your juice.

"Aahhhhhh!" You moan. You couldn't help it, you came. Your juices squirted all over his face. He squeeze your left buttcheek in respond. You hate yourself. You hated how weak and stupid you are. You should had seen this coming, but didn't. Kizami is now finally finished eating your vagina out.

"All better." He cooed. You just look at him blankly with your dull (e/c) eyes. Those very eyes that had once been bright and full of happiness. Kizami smiles very lovingly at you. He carress your face. You flinched at his touch. He frowns at this. Kizami roughly grabbed your face and squeeze your cheeks.

"I was very gentle and made you feel all better like a loving onichan should. Show me some gratuity or I'll show you what really hurts." He threaten. You swallow a lump on your throat better speaking.

"You made my vagina all better. Thank you onichan." You thank. Kizami similes and kissed the top of your head. He went to a corner and got dressed. You see him put his knife in his breast pocket.

"I'm going out to hunt. Don't worry, I'll won't be long. We'll play again soon." Kizami said. He leaves you all alone, still tied up. As soon as you can't hear footsteps, you immediately try to loosen your ropes. It's no use, Kizami tied it up real tight. You just relfect on how you ended up in this situation.

 

Couple hours ago, you're standing among your circle of friends. You stayed at after school to help Kurosaki with cleanup. After cleaning up, Mitsuki cleared her throat.

"Everyone, we have an announcement!" Mitsuki said.  
"We?" Kurosaki ask.

"Emi and I found something amazing online yesterday. We found a friendship charm." Mitsuki announced. She showed everyone around a paper doll.

"What does a doll have to do with friendship?" Ryosuke question with his eyebrow raised.

"This doll will represent our soul. We each grab hold of the doll, then we say, 'Sachiko we beg of you' the number of time of the person in this room. In our case there's 10 of us, so we say it 10 times in our head. After everyone says it, we rip it! We keep our piece in a safe place. Legend says that Sachiko will pass by the room and give our friendship the blessings to last of lifetime." Emi explains.

"That's very beautiful. I'm in!" You exclaim. You grabbed hold of the right arm of the doll. Everyone soon grabbed hold of it. You said the charm 10 times in your head.

"On the count of three, we rip it." Mitsuki said.  
"1  
2  
3!"

All ten of you pulled the doll apart. You stare at your piece fondly. You placed your piece inside your name tag. You walked over to Kurosaki.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun, do you want to... Walk home together?" You blushed. You couldn't look him in the eye when you said that. You have a crush on him since you're first day at this school. Kurosaki smiles at you.

"Sure. Let me go get my things." He agreed. You squeal on the inside. This will be the first time walking home together alone. You turn to your best friend, Tohko. You were about to tell her about your success, when an earthquake interrupted you.

"Earthquake!" Kai shouted.

"Everyone! Hide under your desk!" Kurosaki cried.

"No! Cover your heads!" Masato suggested.

You went under a table and covered your head. The ceiling was cracking, windows breaking, lightbulbs falling, and tables flipping over. Then, it just stop. You crawled out from your table. Kizami offer is hand, which you gladly took.

"Are you alright, (l/n)-san?" Kizami ask.

"I'm fine. I don't think I'm injured." You answered.

"I'm so glad nobodies hurt." Tohko sigh in relief. You closed your eyes and nodded. You walk next to Kurosaki and wrapped your arm around his. You lean your head against his shoulder. When you did, the floor cracked. Everyone looked down and saw the floor cracking. Before anyone can say or do something, the floor breaks apart. You scream along with the others as you fell to the unknown.


	2. Heavenly Host

You felt someone shaking you. You flutter your eyes open and saw Kurosaki. He looked relief when your eyes opened. He then blush when he notice something. You look down and saw that your skirt is flip open, exposing your panties. You smiled and flip your skirt down. You kinda wanted him to enjoy it.  
"Where are we?" You ask. You look around and saw that you're in an art room.  
"I have no idea. I woke up couple of minutes ago before you did." Kurosaki answer. He helped you get up and went outside the room. A foul oder hit your nostril. It smells like something I'd rotton. You cover your nose and saw that Kurosaki did the same thing. It looks like you're in a school hallway. You both turn to a corner and gasp.

There's a body of a young girl your age. Her head had been smashed opened. Her brain matter is on the wall, her uniform is torn open, and get underwear is at her ankles. You didn't feel to well. You vomit right next to the corpse. Kurosaki pulled your hair back and rubbed your back. After you were done, Kurosaki help you up.

"Let's get out of here and look for the others." He said. You nodded and follow him out of the hallway. You enter another one and saw a disturbing discovery. Not one, not two, but three bodies are there. Kurosaki held back a gasp. They're are two boys and one girl. All three of them have the same emblem if their school. The cause of death seems to be stabbing.

"What's happening?" You cried. Why is there a school full of dead people." Kurosaki grabbed your hand and began to ran.

"I'm asking myself the same question. We just have to stick together and look out for each other. Don't worry, (l/n)-san. I'll protect you." Kurosaki assures. You felt a little better and wiped your tears. You continued running when you saw a staircase.

"Do we go up or down?" You ask.

"Down. We want to get out of this building. I'm sure the others did the same thing." He reasoned. You nodded and head down the stairs. You enter a big room and saw the exit. Only one problem, there's a giant hole between you and the door. Jumping through the other side is out of the question. You'll never make it and you don't know how deep it is.  
"Look. There's a door behind us. We can go through there and find a way around it." Kurosaki pointed. You grabbed his hand and went through the door. You follow the hallway when one of the classroom door open. You both stopped running.

"Maybe we should check it out." You suggest.

"Alright. Maybe we can get out through the windows." Kurosaki agrees. You both enter the dark classroom. You found the light switch and turned on the lights. You gasp when you saw the classroom looks abandon. The room is a whole mess and the seats look way too small to fit a person. They look like it's designed for a kindergarten kid.

"(L/n)-san, you should check this out." Kurosaki call for you. You walk next to him and saw that he's holding a newspaper. The newspaper look very old. The page is yellow.

"Who keeps an old newspaper? Look, the date says it's from the 50'!" You question. You tuck your (h/c) behind your ear and read. According to the paper, it talks about four kids being kidnapped. Three girls and one boy. Kurosaki turned to the next page and gasp. It talked about finding the bodies of 3 out of 4 kids being discovered. The principal's son was responsible for the murders of those kids.

"How awful." Kurosaki mutters. You put your hand in your mouth to muffled your sob.

CRASH!

The both of you jump up to the door crashing. A sledgehammer broke the door to pieces. A zombie line man is wielding it. You saw that the had hammer is covered in fresh blood. Kurosaki pull your arm.

"We gotta go, (l/n)-san!" He yells. The zombie man lifts his hammer and was about to strike you. Kurosaki pulled your arm at last minute. You both ran from the classroom. Kurosaki is taking the lead, whiling pulling you. The two of you made it to the exit.

"We made it!" You cried in relief. Kurosaki open the door and to your dismay, it wasn't real an exit. It leads outside and there's a bridge that connects to another building.

"C'om! We can lose the hammer due in that building!" Kurosaki said. You hear moaning behind and the two of you ran to the other side. Opening the door, you see bunch of shoes in the hallway. There's a room that leads to the shoes and another one, but you have a bad feeling of that one.

"Let's go continue on the hallway." You suggest. He agrees and went into the hallway. As soon as he did, the school starting to shake. This causes you to fall and Kurosaki to fall forward. The cieling collapse in front, separating the two of you. You quickly got up.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you okay?!" You ask. No answer.

"Are you hurt?" Still nothing. You tried to remove the pieces of the cieling, but they were too heavy. A pair of hands grabbed your breasts. You gasp and slap your hands on them. You where turned around and saw that it was the sledgehammer man. He moan and grabbed your breasts again.  
"Noooo." You moan. You tried to push him away, but he's too strong. He began to massage them, causing you to blush. He first starting out slow, then he speed up. You then tried to kick him away, but your legs gave out. Your shirt got lifted, showing you bra. Your entire face turns red.  
"Anyone! Please help me! I'm about to be rape! Kensuke! Where are you!?" You cried out. The zombie man lifted up your bra, exposing your breast. You felt the cool air on your nipples. You began to tremble as he pinch your nipple. He play with your nipple in one hand and the other to massage. This isn't how you thought your night would go. You didn't want to be touch by a dead looking man.

You began to breath out as this goes on. You tried to picture Kurosaki doing that to you. Hammer man stop messaging your breast and got off top of you. You thought it was over. That is, when he pulled down his pants. Your eyes widen when you saw how HUGE his member is. He bends down and gave your breast an opening. He put in his member between them. He made your breast rubbed between it. You felt your nipples goes hard and juices leaking out of your vagina. This is wrong, but it felt so good. Hammer man rubbed off his member harder and you began to drool out of your mouth. Your breast are being squish and you let out a moan. Your feeling was cut to an end when someone smash a chair on the zombie guy. He fell to the side and you quickly put your bra and shirt down. You saw Kizami hitting the zombie in anger. He finally stops, when the zombie stopped moving. "Did he rape you, (l/n)-san?" Kizami ask. You got up and shook your head. "N-no. He only fondled my breast. If it weren't for you, I would had been rape. Thank you, Kizami-kun." You thank. He look at you with darkness in his eyes and grabbed your arm. "We're going to a safe place." Kizami said. You nodded and let him lead the way.


	3. The real Kizami

You explained to Kizami that you were with Kurosaki, finding corpses, being in another building, running into the zombie guy, got separated from Kurosaki, and to Kizami rescuing you from being rape. Kizami seemed excited when you mentioned the corpses, but you brushed it off.

You cried when Kizami told you that Ryosuke and Kai had died. Ryosuke was so nice to you. He lend you some of his videos games and you while help him with math homework. Kai on the other hand, tried to get in your pants the moment he met you. You wouldn't let him and finally gave up. Though, you're still sadden of his death. A ghost appears in front of you!

"Aah!" You yelp. It's a spirit of what you think it's a girl. She has no head and she's gurgling. Kizami pull out a sealing tag out of his pocket. He threw at the ghost and she hissed away.

"Did I really saw a ghost?" You mutter to yourself. Your heart is racing and your eyes is widen.

"You haven't encounter a ghost?" Kizami ask. You just whimper in response.

"This isn't an ordinary school. The newspaper in read said the school shut down in the 70's. There were report of rapes and murders of school staff and students. The ghost of the dead are roaming around. In fact, it was ghosts that killed Kai." Kizami explains. You couldn't believe what you just heard. But you saw a zombie and a ghost, so you know your friend isn't lying.

"Don't worry, little sister. No ghost is getting you." Kizami comfort. You just continue walking. You went to another hallway and a blue light appears in front of you. Kizami didn't look faze and stare blankly at it.

"More torture souls. Try not to die. You'll forever feel the cause of your death for eternity. Oh why did I had to die like that?" It cried. The sprit dissapear, leaving the two of you alone. Kizami led you to a room and you follow him inside. It appears to be a biology lab. There are empty beakers and test tubes on the table. There's also a railing hanging to the cieling. Kizami hugged you from behind.

"I can tell that what the spirit said, scared you. But don't worry, you'll be safe in onichan's strong body." Kizami mutters. You felt his hot breath brush against your ear. He then slowly put his fingers inside your panties.

"What are you doing!?!" You yelp. Your cheeks are once again, flush. Kizami put two of his fingers inside you. He rubs your clit.

"Making you as comfortable as possible. We're both gonna die eventually. But we're gonna die by my hand. But before we do, you gonna become a woman. My little sister is gonna become a woman." He explained. He added another finger, and all three are inside your whole. Your legs tremble as juices are flowing down. You moan at how good it felt. You couldn't let him continue. You elbow at his ribs and tried to run away. His fingers came out of you and a knife is at your throat.

"Be nice, (f/n)-chan. Or else I'll slit your throat very slowly." Kizami threaten.

"You see me as a little sister! Why do you want to do this to me!?" You yell.

"Because it's always my fantasy to fuck my little sister. They're so pure and innocent. They trust their big brother to take care of them. That's what I'm doing, I'm taking care of you." Kizami said. He pull your underwear to the side and put this fingers inside you again. He moved them around in a fast pace. You moan rapidly as you twitch in pleasure.

"You're so tight." Kizami stated. He grabs your breast and squeezes it hard. You cried out in pain. Your reaching your climax.

"Aahhhhhh!" You moan. More of your juice squirts out of you. Kizami pulled out his fingers and remove his other hand from your breast. You collapse on the floor as you catch your breath.

"You did very well, (f/n)-chan. Now you're loosen up and ready for the real thing." Kizami smiled. He help you up and pull out a rope from his pocket. He puts his knife on your back and makes you go in the corner. He tide your hands together and tied the rope to the railing. You blush as your standing with your hands tied to the front.  
Kizami use the knife to cut your skirt open. He threw away the skirt to a corner. You crossed your legs together to hide your panties. Kizami moved on to your shirt. He shredded it to pieces, leaving only your bra. You're now wearing Lacy undergarments and thigh stockings. You feel like a prostitute that's into bondage and S and M.

"My, don't you look sexy, little sister. It's like you were wearing those for your onichan." Kizami praised. You wear lacy lingerie for Kurosaki. The man who you're saving your virginity to. You widen as Kizami begins to undress himself. He remove his boxers to reveal his throbbing member. This is happening. You're about to lose your virginity to a friend that you once look up to.

"You'll do fine. It's my first time too." He whispered. With a swift, your underwear is slice off. Your vagina is now feeling the cold air. He then moved in to your stockings and bra. You're now 100% naked.

"Yuuya, please don't. It's not too late." You beg. He ignores you and suck on your breast. You gritted your teeth on how you held back a moan. He pinch your nipple as he suck on the other one. Your cheeks redden as you look down on him. God how you wish it's Kurosaki doing that to you.

Kizami pop out of your breast and lean on your face. You try to move back, but Kizami made a small cut to your neck. You feel blood oozes out of the cut. Kizami licks it away. He crash his lips into yours. This made you gasp and that was an opportunity for him to slide in his tounge. Kizami moan in pleasure as he swirl in tongue around yours. Saliva comes out of your month. He once again slide his fingers on your vagina. He rubbed his fingers on your flaps. This time, you held back a moan.

Kizami stopped kissing you and bends down to your lower area. He cups your vagina with both his hands. He put his mouth in and begins to suck. Your whole body squirms in pleasure. Tiny moans escape your mouth. Your mind and heart doesn't want this, but your body disagrees with you. You felt his tounge goes all the way inside you. He moves it around, making you reach your climax again.

"I'm... Cuming..." You moan. Kizami moves his face away from your vagina. River of juice flows out of your womanhood. You breath rapidly to rest. The floor is cover of your juice.

"You cum! Now it's my turn!" Kizami exclaim. You slowly look up as Kizami is inserting his member in you. You can feel it's throbbing. You whimper in pain as he putting it in. He made a big thrust and his member is fully in. You cried out in pain as he did.

"It hurts! It hurts!" You scream. Blood came out of your vagina. Tears flowing down as you felt the pain of losing your virginity.

"You'll soon like the pain." He assured you. He thrust back in forth inside you. You open your mouth slightly to moan. His penis does hurt, but the pain does feel good. Kizami lift your leg up and putting on his shoulder. He makes eye contact with you as he thrust. You try to look away, but couldn't. He smirks when he hears tiny moans from you. Kizami then start to thrust faster than ever. You squirm around in pleasure again. He pulled his member out and dive it all the way in and cum. You scream in pleasure as he release himself in you. He pull his penis out and his cum falls on the floor.

"Can't let you get pregnant, baby sis." Kizami tease. All this fucking made you tired. Your whole body dangle in excuastion.

 

And that's how you ended up in this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.


End file.
